Una pequeña sorpresa
by Naa'sLove
Summary: Tiene spoilers de el 1r capítulo de la sexta temporada de Bones. Cómo le dice Ángela a Jack que está embarazada. Segundo One-shot.


-Cariño, no se lo digas a nadie, por favor . Aún no se lo he dicho a Hodgins- le dijo la artista del Jeffersonian a su mejor amiga antropóloga.

Ángela acababa de confesarle a su mejor amiga lo que sabia de hacia ya unos días, estaba embarazada. Pero aún no se lo había dicho a su marido, Jack Hodgins, no sabía como hacerlo. Intuía como reaccionaria su amor, pero tenia una leve sensación de miedo.

Brennan abrazó otra vez a su amiga, cómo lo había hecho la primera vez en enterarse de que Angela estaba embarazada y que supuestamente iba a ser tía. Biológicamente hablando no lo podía ser, pero eran como hermanas y le hacía muchísima ilusión la situación en que se encontraba su "hermana".

.

.

.

Angela se dirigía hacia el nuevo "despacho" del "rey del laboratorio", Jack Hodgins.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como darle la buena nueva, y ¿cómo reacciona él?

Iba con las manos entrelazadas e iba moviendo su anillo de boda de un dedo a otro. Llegó a la sala de autopsias dónde todos debían compartir una mesa que hacía de "despacho" y sonrió al ver a su Jack cómo miraba hacia el techo, frustrado por no poder hacer uno de sus experimentos que tanto le gustaba hacer con los becarios de la antropóloga.

Hola Wendell, hola Cam – saludó la artista a sus amigos. Estos asintieron con una sonrisa y siguieron con sus tareas.

Entonces Jack se giró hacia su mujer con una sonrisa que sólo le hacía a ella, con ese brillo en los ojos que no había desaparecido desde que se conocieron y se enamoró de ella.

Angela sonrió a Jack visiblemente nerviosa y fue hacia él. Jack se levantó y se puso delante de ella cogiéndola de la mano.

Hola, Ange. ¿Qué ocurre? – digo encuriosido.

¿Podemos hablar un momento?- cada vez estaba más nerviosa y sus manos empezaban a sudar.

Hodgins empezó a preocuparse. Solamente asintió. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que volvían los problemas que durante 7 meses no habían tenido. Pensó que volvía a perderla y se aferró aún más a la mano de Ange en una reacción a no perderla.

Cam, Ange y yo salimos un rato para comer algo. – dijo el hombre de los bichos a su jefa.

Está bien. Pero volved cuanto antes para seguir con el niño, por favor. – les dijo su jefa, visiblemente preocupada por lo que sucedería con ella.

.

.

.

La pareja, visiblemente nerviosa, caminaba por la calle dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia el Dinner.

La artista no sabía cómo empezar, normalmente ella decía las cosas tal cual, no tenia problemas en decir las cosas del corazón, pero en esto… se sentía como una niña que debía decirle que le quería a su compañero de mesa.

Y Jack estaba cada vez más nervioso, estaba muy preocupado. ¿ I si ahora que habían vuelto de París las cosas se volvían feas?

Al fin, Jack no pudo más, y soltó, parándose en medio de la calle:

Vamos, Ange. Dime que ocurre porque me estas asustando…

Ella sonrió a su amado muy nerviosa y le apretó su mano.

Cariño, ¿no me vas ha preguntar como estoy? – Ángela utilizó la misma estrategia que había utilizado con Brennan.

Hodgins se quedó con una cara diciendo : "de que me hablas?" y Ange sonrió aún más.

Se hacercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Ange… De que me hablas? No te encuentras bien?

Ai! Jack, si me encuentro bien! Perfectamente! Los dos nos encontramos genial.

Y con la mano que traía libre se la acercó al estomago, justo por donde un pequeño ser empezaba a crearse.

En un principio pareció que Hodgins no se había dado cuenta de que su mujer había añadido a alguien a la frase. De repente los ojos se le habrieron como platos y una sonrisa gigane se implantó en su cara.

NO! Estas embarazada?

Angie sólo asintió y Jack se lanzó a sus labios.

Angie! Estas embarazada! Esto es genial! Seremos padres! SERÉ PAPÁ !

Aún abrazados ambos rieron.

Se lo mucho que querías ser madre. Esto es geniaal! –Hodgins no podía dejar de ver a su amada. Aún no se lo habían planteado. Sólo llevaban casados 7 meses y medio.

Sé sincero. Tu también lo querías, y mucho. – Jack ensanchó más aún sus sonrisa si se podía y la apretó aún más a su cuerpo levantándola del suelo, aunque Angie fuera más alta que él.

Eres un amor! – dijo él.

.

.

.

Voy a ser papá! Voy a tener un hijo. Papa! – Iba diciendo Jack mientras ambos entraban al Dinner. Ángela sólo reía al ver a su marido tan emocionado con la idea.

Cuando se sentaron en la barra Jack aún seguía emocionado con el embarazado.

Jack, por favor, no quiero decírselo a nadie aún. Hasta que haya pasado el primer trimestre.

Papá! Voy a ser papá!

Y así siguió la comida de esta adorable pareja que sólo 9 meses después ya serían padres.


End file.
